witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tome Entombed
|Starting_icon = novigrad |Location_map = Tw3 map novigrad 04.png}} A Tome Entombed is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough This quest can be a bit difficult to find, as it takes place deep in Novigrad sewers. You can either enter through a tunnel in the middle of The Bits, or, just past the Tretogor Gate signpost, enter the door in the archway's tower here, following the path to a room with ladders, climbing all the way down, and entering the sewers there. If you do the latter, head through the room's door into the sewers, then through the gated door in front of you, following the path and turning left when you see the next gate. Along the wall on the left just before the gated archway you should spy a weak wall, marking the way to the quest. As you make your way into the ruins you'll hear someone up ahead appearing to struggle with opening something. Approach and he'll reveal he's Professor Vairmont Jonne and on an academic mission, believing there's an elven manuscript in the sealed sarcophagus. If you agree to help him, Geralt will push the lid away to reveal a vampire sleeping inside. However, once the vampire learns it's not the right year yet he'll tell you to fuck off before closing the lid. Despite this, the professor will insist on opening it again, as he didn't get a good chance to look for the manuscript inside. Even though you have the option to tell him to leave the vampire be, the quest will be stuck as unfinished: while it won't fail if you then leave, it'll just sit in your journal until you complete it by bugging the vampire again. If you open the tomb once more, this time the vampire will become angry and morphs into his true form, a katakan, leaving you no choice but to fight and kill him. Once he's dead the professor will almost whimsically note how you didn't give him a chance to ask the vampire about the manuscript before shrugging it off and leaving, completing the quest for 50 . Journal entry : While in the passageways underneath Novigrad (I've been there as well, and don't recommend them as tourist destinations - if the stench doesn't get you, the monsters will) Geralt met a scholar who was excavating in search of traces of long-lost cultures. The professor asked Geralt for help removing the lid from a certain ancient sarcophagus. : Geralt decided to promote the advancement of knowledge and help the scholar open the sarcophagus. Instead of the expected withered skeleton, inside lay a fully fleshy vampire. He was not hostile at first and merely asked for a bit of peace and quiet while he finished his rest. The scholar, however, had no intention of respecting this wish. Geralt could not stop him and... the vampire lost his temper and attacked Geralt and the bothersome professor. Whether he wanted to or not, Geralt now had to end its life. Objectives * If you refuse to help at any point: ** Return to Professor Vairmont if you want to help him with the sarcophagus. * Kill the vampire. Notes * Oddly, the professor introduces himself as "Vairmont Jonne" with no mention of "Gustavo". However, he's labeled as "Gustavo" in the quest. It's unclear if this was part of his name or his original name before it got changed to Vairmont. Videos File:The Witcher 3- Wild Hunt - A Tome Entombed ru:В поисках фолианта Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests